The Meeting author shudders
by NABELLETHEY
Summary: this is the meeting between angel and buffy after she comes back...writtin from angel's pov it'q quite good!


Author: The Beffster of NABELLETHEY Title: The Meeting Disclaimer: I'll just get this out of the way clears throat I don't own anything it all belongs to Joss Whedon and his associates. Which really isn't fair because I'm the one using the characters. I mean they've Fing cancelled Angel and Buffy has finished. But nevertheless. I don't own anything. Sniff  
Before anyone starts at me......i only found this the other day i had been working at it for a bit a while ago....but my muse has gone...there is no muse.....she is dead....so if anyone wants to finish this or my other story off they're welcome to email me and ask for the ideas i had in mind and stuff.....and the peramaters of what they have to include etc. and dont get me started on the title i hate it bud as i said before my muse died so i could only think of that crappy name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!anyhooo.  
Summary: Okay...this is my version of the events that happened after Flooded on BTVS

"Angel….its Willow. She's alive…..Buffy's alive"

It took two whole seconds for what Cordelia had said to infiltrate his mind. In those two seconds, Angel had come to realise several things:

1. His name was Angel.  
2. The phone had been ringing.  
3. Willow was on the phone.  
4. Willow was alive….  
5. No wait Buffy was alive.

His Buffy. Buffy Anne Summers. The Slayer. Who had...left 5 months previously and had willingly sent her soul to hell to save the world….again. It was almost too much for him to take. He had spent almost three months trying to comprehend her motives and get over her…..leaving. And now just as things had got back to being crazy and therefore normal….she returned to the world. 

Angel stood up abruptly and sprinted to the phone. He picked up the receiver and promptly dropped it. He tried again but his hands were still shaking too much and could not grip it. Finally Cordelia held the phone to his ear for him with a comforting smile.

"Willow?" he asked

"Angel" replied the red-head, miles away in Sunnydale...with her.

"How?...What did?...How?...Can I?" he struggled to speak. His mouth was drier than it had ever been, and with him being the living dead that was saying something.

"Angel breathe. Not that it would do much good, you being dead and all but still you get my meaning...just calm down. I brought her back. There was this spell...I couldn't leave her there. And I ...we did this spell and bang instant Buffy" 

Angel did pause to collect himself and took the phone off Cordelia with a grateful smile.

"I need…I have to…can I please?…" he asked.  
"I have to….I mean….where is she? Can I speak to her? How is she? When can I see her? Is she...herself? What's been happening"

Even to himself Angel sounded desperate. He didn't care he had to know, needed to know everything was alright. That she wasn't what he had been like when he had come back...An animal

"She's...good. I mean, not good exactly 'cause she was in hell and all but its been three months so she's dealing and she's nearly herself again. She's not been eating a lot though. And she's been having nightmares all the time. But other than that she's...good. "

"Three months? And you didn't tell me? Can I speak to her? I...need to. Please, Willow?" he said angrily. He had been living as thought she had left permanently and for three of those eight months, she'd been alive? How could they not tell him?

"Oh, of course, she's just...errr.. oh there you are. Yes, he wants to talk to on Buffy, he won't bite. Well he will 'cause you know, vampire, but…. Hey, Angel...here she is." Willow was obviously talking to Buffy who seemed a bit reluctant to take the phone from her.

There was a shuffling, a cough and then…

"Angel?" a small voice on the other line asked.

"Buffy?" Angel replied sinking into his desk chair. He closed his eyes, he could almost see her now. Almost. Not quite.

"I need to see you. Please. Buffy, I...please" he reiterated.

"Err…I….um...Okay." She hesitated.

"Where do you want to...meet?" Angel flinched at the formality of it.

"Its up to you. Anywhere. But tonight...its got to be tonight." Angel sounded more desperate than he'd like but he didn't really care.

"Um...Okay. I...I s - suppose you could come to Sunnydale...I...I mean there's the mansion or...or the cemetery or I could meet you in...in L.A...I don't know" she said. All confidence and power lost, still in the earth where she had been.

"I'll come to you! I'll leave right now. I'll be there in an hour and a half!" Angel said eagerly and gesturing emphatically to Cordelia to go and fetch his things. She finally got the gist of his exaggerated arm movements and sprinted up the large Hyperion staircase, to Angel's rooms.

"Okay" said Buffy quietly "I've gotta go now...I have to...patrol" she finished without any feeling.

"I'll see you soon." he said and then added "I love you." to the dial tone.

Cordelia had returned from angel's room with a large bag, full to the brim. Angel looked shocked but didn't say anything to complain. He hugged her and thanked her before turning to go and hug Fred. She was a little shocked but Angel was too happy to notice. He ran out of the building with Cordy calling after him:

"Give her my love, Okay? Tell her we're glad to have her back!"

Angel nodded and drove off, leaving Los Angeles and heading to Sunnydale. It was then that Gunn stated oh so coolly:

"Uh….was Angel happy?"

Cordy and Wes looked at each other in shock finally realising the danger that Angel and consequently they were in. Cordy ran to the doors and shouted again:

"Don't get too happy! I really don't want to stake you!"

But Angel had gone. 


End file.
